Together till death
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: Jenny and Jethro have a long and tiresome past together, filled with pain and hurt. Life has its twist and turns, but can they over come them? And will it all work out? For Mrs Alec Volturi 1996


**Authors Notes: **Like my Sanctuary fic 'One life, One chance', this is a collection of song fics I did mashed together. Hope you enjoy them, and please review. The songs are:

**-My worst fear-Rascal Flats**

**-Exit wounds-The Script**

**-Nothing-The Script**

**-These days-Rascal Flats **

**-I need you tonight-Backstreet boys**

**-I'm already there-Lonestar**

**-My last breath-Evanescence **

Jethro lay there, his eyes closed relaxing in the company of Jenny as she curled into his side. HE appeared asleep, and Jenny kissed his chest gently, trying not to wake him, as she began talking. HE didn't pay much attention to the words-her voice was lulling him to sleep but then he heard three words and he smiled, knowing she couldn't see in the dark.

"I love you." She said so softly, but her voice held so much emotion, truth in it.

Jenny fell asleep like that, but Jethro stayed awake. It was sad that, tomorrow they were going to get on that plane and fly home, back to DC. And then he would end it between them, because he didn't want for her to be another ex-Mrs Gibbs. It would be hard to tell her goodbye now that he hear how much she loved him. He didn't want to leave now.

The next morning, Jethro woke up, rolling over to find the bed empty. It didn't bother him much; she often awoke before he did. He smiled as he remembered the sweet words she had said to him last night, then got out of the bed, pulling a pair of sweat pants on.

"Jen?" He called as he padded down the hall towards the kitchen where he often found her sipping a coffee, reading the news paper. He got no answer this time, and panic started to boil up inside of him.

"Jen?" He called again, but nothing.

Then he made his way back into their room and froze. Everything of hers was gone-her book that she read most nights, her clothes from the cupboards, and all that was left was a note on the bedside table.

She was gone.

He couldn't think. He couldn't move. He held the note in his shaking hands, the words barely registering in his brain. She had left him. Caught the early flight out. Jethro felt as if he had been shot through the chest, the pain overwhelming and he sat down heavily onto the bed.

He felt like he was dying. He had lost Shannon and Kelly, and now Jenny was gone too. For a different reason, but gone none the less. He didn't know how much more loss he could take. He didn't want anyone else, but Jenny. She was his Shannon after Shannon died. He needed her like the air he breathed. She took everything when she left, and he briefly wondered if it hurt her to leave. Did it leave a scar on her heart? Did she feel as if she could never love again? Or was she feeling as if she had a burden taken off her shoulders? Was she glad to be rid of him? Had it all been a lie?

Jethro Gibbs sat in a bar , Ducky, Pacci and Stan beside him, sipping their own drinks. They were there for support, knowing that Gibbs was going through a tough breakup. Only Ducky knew who it was-one fiery redhead Jenny Shepard. Stan and Chris thought it was Diane he was grieving over, but that didn't make sense to them . The whole point of them being here was to help Jethro forget, but with every sip of his bourbon, the pain only grew stronger. He missed her, like he had only ever missed two people before. Kelly and Shannon.

Suddenly, Jethro got to his feet, swaying slightly but enough that he had to grab the table for support. He had always been good with holding down his alcohol, but he had had four glasses and the effects were starting to take their toll on him.

Ducky was on his feet immediately, trying to sit him back down, but Jethro shook his head, pushing his way out of the bar. Chris, Stan and Ducky followed him, as he stumbled out onto the footpath calling out Jenny's name.

It only took five minutes for him to reach her town house, his friends trying to calm him down.

When he got to the door, he started knocking furiously, leaning against the door.

"Jethro…"

"If she hears me say it Duck, she will take me back." He slurred out, pounding his fist to the wood. He continued this for several minutes, but there was no answer. There was nothing.

Six years and another failed marriage later, Jethro and Jenny met again. She had become the NCIS director, and had put her feelings for him aside. She had told him there was to be no 'Off the Job', and yet here they were, sitting in his basement drinking.

"Your hair is so long now." Jethro said with a soft smile, twirling a piece around his finger.

Jenny shot him a curious glance and he chuckled.  
"I love it." He added, leaning in to smell her.

She pushed him away gently.

"Jethro…" She warned with a smile.

He held his hands up, grinning.

"What have you been doing these past 6 years?" Jenny asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Truthfully?"

She nodded.

"Always."

"Okay. Well, everyday I wake up."

Jenny rolled her eyes, but he gestured to let him finish.

"I wake up most mornings, my pillow wet from tears. It is the same most days; I wake up from crying but I don't even remember doing it. Though I always know why I am crying; because of you." He took a deep breath but continued. "While I get ready for work, I turn on the radio in my basement full volume. It always plays the same song-the one we used to make love to?"

Jenny swallowed and nodded, remembering.

"Then I go to work. Not much difference there. I get home, check the phone because even though it is highly un-likely, you might have called. Then I go to bed, and dream of you. That is what I am doing these days."

She was taken aback by his forwardness, and the fact that his recollection of his day sounded much like hers.

Jenny stood, heading for the door as tears threatened to spill.

He raced to her, determined not to let her away again.

"Let me in, Jen. Open your heart to me, for once!" Jethro pleaded, taking Jenny by the shoulders.

"Gibbs…"

"Jen, please!"

She sighed, sitting them down on the couch.

"I know you left because of your job. I know you did what you had to but Jen, I need you. I can't live without you." He confessed.

"I didn't want to leave. I thought it was the right thing to do." Maybe it was the several glasses of bourbon speaking, but she leant against him, tears streaking her cheeks.

"I need you, Jethro please. I have missed you so much." She cried, her fingers curling around his shirt as he held her tighter. It had been 6 years since they had been this open with each other, and even then, this was more then they had ever communicated via emotions.

"Take me to bed, Jethro. Please."

Who was he to deny a woman's requests?

Jethro picked up his cell phone with a sigh and dialed the familiar number.

"Gibbs-Shepard residence." Jenny answered over the noise of the children in the background. Jethro wiped a tear from his eye as he though of how much he missed them but took a steadying breath.

"Hey Jen." He said softly.

"Jethro! How are you?"

"Fine. I am hating Mexico, though."

Jenny laughed.

"That'll be the day." She said with a smile. "You love Mexico."

"Not when my beautiful wife and 2 gorgeous children are at home without me."

"Speaking of your children…" The phone was passed over and a small came over the phone.

"Daddy!" His eldest of the twins, Crystal answered. She was 3 years old, only 10 minutes older then her twin, Nicky.

"Hey, baby girl." He smiled softly.

"When are you coming home?" Nicky said, holding the phone to her lips.

He didn't know what to tell them. He had been in Mexico for a week already, the longest he had ever gone without seeing his family.

"I am already there. Everywhere you look, I will be there. I am your imaginary friend. I am already there, baby girl. You two should be in bed. I love you."

"Love you too, daddy." The girls chorused and then Jenny was back on.

"I really miss you, darling. Don't worry about the girls. They will be okay." There was a silence. "I wish I was there. Mike was a good friend of yours, and his death is hard on you. I wish I was in your arms, but I know that you are thinking of us. I am thinking of you, too."

"God Jen. I miss you guys."

"I miss you too, Jethro. Close your eyes, and I will be there. I am there with you, and I love you."

Jenny lay there on the cold floor of the Diner, the life slowly slipping out of her. Jethro sat there, cradling her cold body to him, his arms trying to warm her. The girls were at Jackson's house, staying there while Jenny and Jethro attended Decker's funeral. They had both heard the name being said, and they had both gone in pursuit of Decker's killer.

"I…" Jenny tried but he held a finger to her lips.

"Don't try to speak, Jen. You are going to be okay."

She shook her head.

"I…love…you." She gasped out, her chest hurting at the effort.

Tears welled up in Jethro's eyes, and he kissed her lips gently.

"I love you too, Jen. I have always loved you."

She closed her eyes, holding what she knew could be her last breath. It was becoming harder to breath, the wounds in her now numb, but she found herself not scared. She was ready. She had said what she had to; telling Jethro how she felt. She regretted that she couldn't say more but in that moment, wrapped in his arms with her eyes closed, the blood seeping from her, Jenny Shepard died.


End file.
